


Teammates

by CerealMonster



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey generally keeps to himself, but that doesn’t stop Tango from trying to be his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for omgcp, so I’m not exactly satisfied with the flow, but I did my best because I love these kids ;p  
> [Also on Tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/146849968817/woah-bitty-tangos-voice-rang-out-from-the)

“Woah, Bitty,” Tango’s voice rang out from the kitchen as he looked through the refrigerator, “there sure are a lot of pies in here!”

Bitty only smiled as Chowder rushed to Tango’s side and pointed at a pie on the top shelf.

“You gotta try Bitty’s classic apple pie, Tango! It’s _so_ good, you don’t even know.”

Bitty put a hand to his chest as his cheeks flushed. “Oh, you’re just too sweet, Chowder!”

Tango turned to face Bitty after grabbing the pie from the shelf. “Have you always been into baking? Or was this, like, a hobby that came up to keep your mind off practice when you got here?” 

“Oh, Tango, Bitty has practically always lived in the kitchen!” Chowder said as he pulled out plates from the nearby cabinet. “Or, at least, he did by the time I got here. The guys say the first thing he did when getting a tour of the haus was bake pies- and only in like, five minutes!”

Tango’s eyes went wide. “Wow, Bitty! Is that true?”

Bitty laughed as he told the two underclassmen of his first day in the Haus, feeling a warm sensation swelling up in his chest as he recalled the fond memory.

He was in the middle of retelling Tango the story about how the team bought a new oven for Bitty’s birthday when the sound of shuffling footsteps distracted them.

“Oh, hi there, Whiskey!” Bitty called to the approaching figure. “You’re just in time for some pie!”

Whiskey paused in the doorway, surveying the room.

Tango beamed at his classmate, kicking out the chair next to him and motioning for Whiskey to join. “Whiskey! Bitty was just telling us a story about this really old oven the Haus used to have- did you know they used to have an oven before this one? It’s name was Betsy, and it was _super_ old!” 

After about an hour of stories from Bitty and Chowder, questions from Tango, and silent eating from Whiskey, Tango stood.

“Oh, I should probably be getting back to my dorm soon to get some work done. Do you need help with any dishes, Bitty?”

Bitty smiled waved his hand as he stood to put away the remaining few slices of pie. “Oh, thank you, Tango, but I can get it. You go take care of your work!”

Chowder leaped up from the table and dashed over to the sink. “I can stay and help! I don’t have class until later!”

Tango smiled back and waved in departure. “Well, if you’re sure it’s okay! Thanks for the food.” He glanced over and noticed Whiskey standing off by the wall, gazing silently out the window, arms crossed. “...Whiskey, you live in the same dorm as me, right? Wanna walk back together?”

Whiskey glanced over at Tango, broken from his trance, and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

***

Only a minute had passed when Tango broke the silence: “Whiskey, I have a question.”

Whiskey side-eyed Tango and raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Why are you so quiet?”

This caught Whiskey off-guard. “I. Uh... What?”

How exactly did Tango expect him to answer that?

“Well, like, today! You didn’t really say much while we ate pie with Bitty and Chowder.”

Whiskey kept his gaze focused ahead as they kept walking. “No reason. I’m always like that.”

“But... why?” 

Apparently that answer had not been enough for the other boy.

“I mean, like,” Tango continued, “it’s not like the rest of the guys are unfriendly! You’ve seen how close and accepting everyone is, right? We’re part of the family, too!”

Whiskey sighed quietly. “Yeah, sure, they’re all friendly together, but they’ve all known each other longer. I don’t exactly know anything about them, and they don’’t know me.”

“Well... I’m sure it’s only a matter of time! You saw how friendly Bitty and Chowder were, right?” Tango stopped as they got closer to the dorm door, glancing over at the nearby bench. “...Wanna sit down?”

The two plopped down and sat in a few seconds of silence before Whiskey spoke again: “...I don’t need to be best friends with everyone on the team to play well.”

This causes Tango to scowl. “Um, okay, I guess that’s technically true? But, like, we’re still a team! And teammates work better when they _like_ each other, right?” He scooted closer to lay a gentle hand on Whiskey’s shoulder. “It certainly wouldn’t hurt to try and be friends with everyone, right?”

Whiskey sighed and looked off to the side, wringing hands together. “...I don’t know how you do it.”

Tango’s face scrunched up in that all-too-familiar look of confusion. “Do what?”

With another sigh, Whiskey leaned back and draped his arms along the back of the bench. “I dunno- be you?”

Tango opened his mouth, but Whiskey continued before he could ask for clarification.

“You- you’re so cheerful and energetic, like, _all the time_. And you’re genuinely interested in people’s lives and shit!” Whiskey turned to face his teammate. “Doesn’t that ever get exhausting?”

A soft gasp escaped Tango’s lips as he brought his hands together. “How could that ever get exhausting? Whiskey, there’re so many exciting things in this world to find out about! Each little thing is, like, it’s own little mystery,” he smiled as he talked, watching colorful leaves from a nearby tree flutter down to the ground. “I mean, have you _met_ our hockey team? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but they’re a pretty unique group of people!”

Whiskey laughed softly. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“Everyone is different; they’ve all got their own interesting stories just waiting to be uncovered. So do I!” He turned to face Whiskey, eyes lit with wonder. “So do you.”

A blush crept its way up Whiskey’s face as the hockey player averted Tango's gaze, choosing instead to stare at the pile of leaves in the grass. “...You don’t know that. Maybe I’m boring.”

This time, Tango let out a gentle laugh. “Well, that’s why I have to ask people so many questions! How else am I going to learn about all the different people I meet?” 

“Well, I guess, but still-”

“You _are_ wrong, though.”

Whiskey glanced up at Tango with a puzzled look. “Excuse me?”

Tango smiled softly and gently clasped his hands over Whiskey’s still-fidgeting ones. “No one is boring, Whiskey.”

Whiskey felt his own hands twitch against Tango’s, but rather than pulling away, he adjusted their position so that his fingers laced together with Tango’s, and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cliche garbage lol


End file.
